


flashpoint

by teathyme



Series: dichotomy [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Galo, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Gaslighting, Hand Jobs, I don't know how old Galo is just assume he is young and impressionable, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teathyme/pseuds/teathyme
Summary: Kray likes the way his hands can almost touch when he wraps them around Galo’s waist - even if he thinks about putting them on the boy’s neck every once in a while.(Or, a fic where Kray takes advantage of Galo's hero worship in the worst way possible.)





	1. 21 questions

**Author's Note:**

> me, seeing a perfectly good and trusting character: :)
> 
> me, seeing that that character has a complicated relationship with someone he used to look up to who is revealed to be evil: >:)

Kray likes the way his hands can almost touch when he wraps them around Galo’s waist - even if he thinks about putting them on the boy’s neck every once in a while. 

It might be because of the trauma affecting his memories, maybe that’s why Galo is so fixated on him being his hero. In his head Kray is the brave firefighter who risked his life to go and save him, when in reality he had been the one to save himself.

(Kray is only his hero because he was the first adult Galo had set eyes upon after his frenzied escape from the burning building. It could’ve been anyone, really.

Not that it matters anymore.)

Galo is annoying, obnoxious. Kray is going to put him in Burning Rescue as soon as he’s done with his training. The idiot will probably think he’s doing it because he believes in him. 

Kray would feel pity if his existence weren’t such an inconvenience.

But as distasteful as his presence is, Kray isn’t blind to the strengthening of the boy’s jawline, the slightness of his slim waist.

And if the boy is going to die anyway, why shouldn’t he have some fun before he’s gone?

-

It’s laughably easy to get the boy alone, with him taking up Kray’s offer of dinner like a dog to a bone. 

He starts slowly - small meals and light conversation at Kray’s apartment, just to make Galo more comfortable. He may be naive and too trusting for his own good, but Kray can’t exactly afford to make mistakes in this area. 

He learns more about Galo than he ever hoped he would in his lifetime. He could probably write the first chapter of the boy's biography.

Tonight, they’re sitting on the couch in front of the television, which is play some documentary series Galo’s likes. 

Kray pushes glasses of wine in front of Galo, who cautiously picks up the glass, probably thinking it was some sort of test. 

“Go on,” Kray encourages. “The food will taste good with it.”

He smiles, amused, when Galo makes a face when the taste registers.

“You don’t have to drink it if you can’t stand the taste,” he says mildly, knowing that insinuating that Galo _ can’t _ do something will guarantee that he _ will. _

Unsurprisingly, Galo shakes his head, the ridiculous mess on top of his head flopping with the movement, and takes three big swallows from the glass, emptying it.

He gets this sort of proud look on his face, as if saying _ Look! I did it! _ which might have been cute if Kray didn’t find him so infuriating. 

But, as always, he doesn’t let it show on his face, and only nods when the appropriate lull in Galo’s rambling calls for it - making sure to keep filling the wine glass each time Galo drinks some. 

“Ya know,” Galo slightly slurs. At some point during the night he had tucked his legs up on the couch and curled into himself. Unexpected from someone who doesn’t even have to try to be the biggest presence in the room. He’s laying down on his crossed arms, which rest on his knees, head turned to the side so he can speak. He’s not quite there yet, but Kray knows it’ll only another glass or two before he does. “It’s easier to drink now.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmhm. it was nasty at first, buh now I can’t even taste it.” his head moves sleepily across his arm, rubbing his face against it. “Y’know I’ve really liked hanging out with you, governor.”

Kray moves a little closer to where Galo is huddled against the armrest. “Oh?”

Galo nods. “Yeah. I never woulda thought you would hang out with me ‘cause you’re so busy. I was okay with just being some kid you saved, and they say you should never meet your heroes but ‘s been really nice.”

Kray lays hand on Galo’s shoulder, and can feel his heat seeping through the fabric of his tee shirt. Galo’s head raises from its cradle to meet their eyes. “As you can see you are not ‘just some kid I saved’." Kray says. "I’ve quite enjoyed our time together as well.”

The boy splutters, caught off guard by the words. His flush turns the tips of his ears bright red. 

_ He’s so easy, _Kray thinks, smiling. 

“Is there something wrong with what I’ve said?”

“No!” Galo freverently shakes his head, body unfolding to plant his feet on the ground, hands clenched nervously in his lap. “I was just surprised, is all.”

“Why is that?”

“Because -” Galo starts. “Because you’re so. You know.”

Kray chuckles. Maybe a confession now would make things easier on him later. “No, I don’t know. Care to explain?”

Galo’s blush reaches down past the shirt he’s wearing, probably making his whole chest red. “I - I mean - you’re the governor of the city and you’re really important and you’re charismatic and you’re handsome and I’m- “

The realization strikes him and Galo snaps his mouth shut so fast Kray could hear his teeth click. He’s getting so red Kray almost thinks he could burst into flames and become a Burnish.

“I’m handsome?” Kray’s side is fully pressed against Galo’s now, which definitely does not go unnoticed by the other, with the way the boy tenses up even more. 

“No! I mean - you are, but - I -”

Kray’s face is so close to Galo’s he can smell the wine on his breath. “You _ don’t _think I’m handsome?” he whispers into the boy’s ear, pleased when he shudders. 

“No,” Galo breathes out. Soft and quiet. If Kray knew that a couple glasses of wine would make him shut up he would’ve done this a long time ago. “I do…”

Kray drags his other hand up Galo’s thigh and stops at his waist. His left hand is cooler than the rest of his body because of the technology he’s created to keep the burnish part of him at bay. The temperature difference is convenient for convincing people it’s just a very high-tech prosthetic. It also brings the benefit of making Galo flinch at its touch.

“I find you very attractive as well, Galo.”

His cold fingers slip under Galo’s shirt, thumb absentmindedly stroking along the lines of his developing abs, before ever so slowly traveling under the waistband of his jeans when Galo suddenly tenses up and raises his hands to grip Kray’s shoulders. 

“Wait!”

Pushing back a wave of irritation, Kray puts on an air of concern. “What’s wrong Galo? You don’t want this?”

Galo shakes his head. “No I do, it’s just - “ He bites his lip, eyes flitting nervously to the side. Kray could bet money on what he’s about to say next. “I’ve never done this before.”

Kray decides against spending the time to gently croon reassurances at the boy and just pushes forward instead. He deftly unbuttons the front of Galo’s jeans, lightly stroking his cock through the fabric of his briefs. Kray’s quick to give placating words when he starts to make noises of distress. “Shh, don’t worry - I’ll take care of you, just lean back and relax.”

“But -”

“Don’t you trust me?”

The question makes Galo still, as Kray knew it would, and he nods his head while his teeth worry at his bottom lip. Kray hides his smirk by sucking the beginning of a bruise just under Galo’s ear. 

Instead of going straight back to the boy’s cock, Kray lets his hands wander while he continues to kiss at his neck. His hands slide to grope Galo’s waist, and then to push his shirt up to expose his chest. It’s as red as he thought it would be. 

He pinches a nipple, bringing a startled yelp from Galo’s mouth, and later, a moan when Kray’s mouth descends on the other. Galo’s hands scramble to his head, fidgeting like his doesn’t know whether to pull him away or push him into his chest. Kray has him up against the armrest, as he lays in the loose cradle of his legs, which have come up to bracket his hips, feet flat on the couch. 

“Go-govenor - “

He hums, detaching his mouth from Galo’s nipple - Galo whines at the lack of sensation - and relocates it to the shell of his ear. “Call me Kray when we’re like this, Galo.” He takes the cartilage between his teeth and revels in the shiver he creates. 

“Kray,” Galo gasps, red-faced. “Please - “

“Please, what?”

“Please - ah!” he gasps when Kray bites hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder. “Please touch me.”

“But I am touching you?” Just to prove his point, he grips Galo's ass hard. A loud moan escapes Galo. 

Galo’s got Kray’s shirt twisted in his grip, eyes screwed shut and breathing heavy. "My cock, please touch my cock."

Kray decides he's had enough of the begging - he can always just savor it more later, when he gets Galo to beg for _his_ cock instead. But for now, this will do.

He grips it through the cotton, Galo's member having made a wet spot through the front of the briefs as a result of the Kray's touch. He slides his thumb over the hard line of it, over and over again, watching as the stain at Galo's cockhead get bigger. It springs out eagerly from its confines, the head ruddy and leaking. It's hot in his hand, made hotter by the alcohol running through Galo's body.

"You're so wet," he says, stroking up the shaft, and Galo keens, long and high, and shakes at the sensation of an unfamiliar hand on him. 

"Please," Galo begs again, oh so sweetly. He hides his face in Kray's shoulder. "Please."

He decides to have mercy on the boy - it is his first time after all. And isn't that a pleasing thought? That he'll be the first to take from Galo, that this is the first time he'll be taken apart by another's hand? The sense of victory, of conquest, is sweet as sugar on his tongue. And Kray has always been greedy, why would this be any different? He's going to take and take and take until Galo has nothing more to give.

But that's for later. As of right now he pick a quick and rough pace. His grip is nearly too hard on Galo's dick, but the boy doesn't seem to have any complaints. Galo lets out breathy whines next to his ear, garbled nonsense that's a combination of his name and pleads for more. His hips can't keep still on the couch, moving and twitching with each flick of Kray wrist, trying to fuck into his hand. 

He doesn't last long. Not that Kray thought he would. His eyes are half-lidded, mouth kept open by the helpless sounds he's letting out. 

Something like a sob tears from Galo's throat. "_I'm coming,_" he cries, and releases all over his tight stomach, painting it white. His thighs snap shut on Kray's waist, twitching as he rides out his orgasm. Kray gives a few more strokes, letting Galo wriggle in discomfort from the overstimulation for a few moments before letting go. Kray wipes his hand on Galo's skin, taking in the sight of him. And what a picture he is - this prideful, bright boy debauched and messy on his couch, cock softening as it lays out from the open fly of his pants. His eyes are glassy with unshed tears. Huh, Kray never pegged him for the type to be easy to make cry.

But Kray's cock is definitely interested at the prospect, made clear from the way it strains at the front of his slacks. 

"Did you enjoy that?" he asks. Galo nods loosely, boneless and limp under Kray. 

"It was really good, I don't think I've ever come so hard in my life." Kray hums in acknowledgment, beginning to move off of him. Purposeful, but slow enough for Galo to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go clean up," he says. 

Galo frowns, brows draw together. "But what about you, Kray?"

"There's no need for that," Kray smiles. "I can take care of it myself."

"But, I can - " 

"But you've never done anything like this before right? I can teach you some other time."

Kray is betting on Galo inability to give up on anything, and the boy doesn't disappoint. "If I - If I don't know how to do it with my hand then - maybe, um, I can use my mouth?" it comes out shy and hesitant. It's really unfortunate that Kray isn't going to be able to fuck him today. "It'll probably feel good no matter what I do. . . right?"

Calm. It won't do any good to be too intense and scare the boy off, not when he's already put so much work into this. "If that's what you want, Galo," he says amicably. 

Galo nods, determined. "It's what I want."

The poor, sweet thing. "Then get on your knees."

Slowly, with shaky legs from his earlier orgasm, Galo is kneeling between his legs on the plush carpet he hopes doesn't get stained. "Good, Good," he spread his thighs wider, smiling at the way Galo's previous flush returns with a vengeance at the sight of his clothed erection. "Can you take it out for me?"

He sees Galo try to fight off the nervousness with a shake of his head to clear his mind, the determined look coming back to his eyes. With barely trembling fingers, Galo unbuttons the top of his slacks, and slowly drags the zipper down, jolting in surprise when Kray lets out a hiss. All that's left is the fabric of his underwear, but thankfully Galo doesn't hesitate to take it off. Galo's eyes widen.

Kray is a large man, it shouldn't surprise Galo too much that he's large here as well. 

Galo loosely takes the shaft in hand, and then glances up at him, like he's asking permission. "Go on," Kray urges.

Galo places at sloppy kiss to the head of his cock, slow and unsure, giving it a few licks before putting the while thing in his mouth. Kray lets him figure out the rhythm himself, content to watch the way his lips stretch his dick for the time being. 

It's bad - the bobbing of his head is awkward and he's barely taking any of it inside his mouth. It could be worse, however, Kray hasn't had to remind Galo of his teeth at all. Small blessings.

"This won't do," he sighs, and tugs Galo off his cock by his hair, who looks at him sheepishly. 

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not very good, but I learn fast. I know I can do it with enough practice!" 

Kray gestures for him to be quiet, cutting off his rambling. He fidgets under his stare. "Do you want to make me feel good, Galo?" he asks plainly.

Galo nods sharply.

"Well," he starts. "I know a way you can do that, but I don't know you're ready for it."

Galo protests immediately. "I can! There's nothing the future number one firefighter can't do."

His erection almost wilts at the sentence. Of course Galo didn't even ask was it was first before agreeing. You shouldn't trust anyone half as much as Galo trusts him. (An image of a man bleeding out on the ground flashes in front of him.) He would know. _You might regret this later. _

"Really? It'll be uncomfortable because you're not used to it. I can stop if you really need me to, but you won't need to, right?

"Right!"

He lightly holds Galo's chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Open your mouth for me." and obediently, Galo does so. His lips are slick and slightly swollen from the work he did earlier, and he can't help but swipe his thumb across Galo's bottom lip. "Watch your teeth." is the last thing he says before he lines up his cock and shoves it right down Galo's throat. 

Not all the way, of course, he's not an animal. But deep enough that Galo's hands scramble for purchase on Kray's thighs, seemingly wanting to push him away before he catches his bearings again. His grip is tight, but not punishing, on Galo's hair. When he squeezes his hand on the boy's scalp, the moan Galo lets out feels heavenly on his cock. 

He trusts in slowly and steadily in the beginning, letting Galo relax a bit more before picking up the pace. He slams right in, loving the way Galo's throat feels when he gags around the intrusion. Galo is outright crying as this point, tears and snot and spit making a mess of his face.

It almost feels like he's doing something bad, and it only adds to his excitement. Galo on his knees as Kray keeps him there by the hand on his head, crying and clawing at his pant legs, but keeping his mouth open wide because he wants it so badly to be good for his hero - to _be good_ for him. 

"Fuck," he exhales, and Galo lets out a long moan. He's never cursed in front of him before. "Look at how well you take it."

And it isn't even a false compliment, the boy hasn't even tried to pull off to get air. With the way he's holding his breath he's probably doing rather well in rescue training. 

For a long while Kray can hear nothing but the sound of his balls smacking against Galo's chin, of his own pants and moans, of Galo gagging every once in a while, sobbing around his cock.

"I'm going to come, and you're going to swallow it all, right? Because you're so good. So good for me." Galo makes a noise of affirmation and Kray presses into his face until his nose touches his pubic hair. He comes with a groan, hearing Galo struggle to swallow, choking on it. 

When Kray finally pull him off, he thinks he could probably get hard again from the sigh alone. Galo's sloppy and used, eyes red and watery, tear tracks on his face. His lips are red and swollen, the bottom half of his face is slick with spit and the cum he didn't manage to gulp down. 

Galo coughs, and Kray doesn't need to hear him speak to know how wrecked his voice is going to be. 

He notices something else too, something that makes him widen his eyes in surprise and causes a bolt of lust to shoot down his spine. 

Kray pulls Galo up to straddle his lap. "You came? From sucking me off?" he nearly laughs in delight at the discovery. Galo gives a tired nod, exhausted. At some point he had managed to get hard again and rubbed himself off with one of his hands. "You're sluttier than I thought you'd be."

Galo whines, embarrassed. Kray isn't paying attention to that, however, too busy swiping up the cum on Galo's stomach to bring to the boy's mouth. "Clean up your mess, dear." The endearment probably encourages him, and Galo licks his fingers clean, barely making a fuss when he keeps feeding his own cum to him. When he finishes, Galo goes limp against Kray, head resting in the crook of his neck, a result of the alcohol and the exertion, probably. 

He _could_ wake the boy up and make him go home, but then it would be too much work to get him to bring him up being comfortable enough to be as willing as he was tonight. (Well, admittedly, the wine played a rather large part in tonight's success.) This is just a tip of the iceberg; now that sexual intimacy with him isn't as much of a foreign concept to Galo, he'll doubtlessly let it happen again, and allowing Kray to keep less of a tight leash on his behavior.

Can't have the boy telling anyone about anything unsavory, after all. He'll wait until he's trapped Galo in an agreement to keep them a secret, a temporary one of course, he'll tell the boy. Just until he's old enough.

He brings Galo to his bedroom after cleaning them both up a bit, laying him down on the crisp, white sheets. And after a moment of consideration, he ruffles the other side of the bed to look slept in. It's nothing too realistic, but it'll be convincing enough to Galo's hangover in the morning.

He sleeps in the guest bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promare was so good and sexy and I loved Galo and Lio so much but this,,,,this was all that's been on my mind lately,,,,,when Galo found out the man he admired hated him this whole time,,,whew
> 
> also sorry idk how to make blow jobs sound hot if it's not from the pov of the person giving them. ugh can't wait to write Galo getting his back blown out cause I think this was pretty tame and not as sexy as I wanted it to be ;(( also if Galo or Kray are too disgustingly ooc pls just blame it on the alcohol. I am a tired little college student who has a terrible memory idk how they b acting like anymore I watched the movie last week.
> 
> anyways my twitter is **here!!** come talk to me about promare anytime ;)) I mean it (pls none of my friends have watched it except for me) (also I'm @teathymee on twitter in case the link doesn't work. again.)


	2. old dogs can't learn new tricks, but they can teach them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come get y'all's food kraygalo nation.
> 
> it's 1:13am and I went rabid and gotta update the tags now. No proofreading I can fix stuff tomorrow

Kray hears Galo wake up while he’s in the kitchen, making breakfast. He’s showered, dressed in the clothes Kray left for him by the bedside when he woke up this morning, and stumbles in to take a seat at the dining table. 

“Good morning, Galo,” he says, setting down a plate of eggs in front of the boy.

When Galo responds his voice is so horse Kray can almost feel the pain in his own throat. “Good -” He coughs, wincing, and takes a big gulp of water from the glass on the table. “Good morning, governor.”

“Sleep well?” Kray takes a seat at the table as well, a cup of coffee in his hands. 

It’s a little cruel to keep Galo talking, but it’s not his fault that he responds verbally. “Um, yeah, I did.” Galo frowns, hand coming up to his head. “My head hurts though.”

“Perfectly normal. Take some pain medication and drink plenty of water, you’ll be fine.”

Galo nods, tucking in to his plate. Ravenous. 

Disgusting. Maybe in their time together he can teach him some manners. Kray flips through his tablet, looking at the news. He doesn’t even look up when he says, “Is your throat okay? I went a little hard on you last night.” but he does hear Galo choke on his toast.

“N-no it was nothing I couldn’t handle, of course.” He stutters.

“You like it when I treat you like that then?”

He watches over his cup as Galo slowly starts to pinken, and then shyly nod.

“I mean, I don’t really know how to feel about it but I didn’t hate it and if you really like it then -”

Kray doesn’t need to hear all of this - he’s already gotten the answer he wanted. He leans over the table and reaches his arm to touch Galo’s face swiping a bit of food from the side of his mouth, pausing his ramblings

“So would you like to do this again?”

The yes he gives is so loud that Kray wishes he fucked his throat a little harder. 

-

As expected, Galo becomes more attached than before, showing up at Kray’s apartment whenever he can after training. He might give him a key so he can let himself in just for convenience's sake - he doesn’t keep anything of importance that he could stumble upon in the apartment anyways, and it has the added bonus of the boy looking too much into it and getting comfortable in this new relationship. 

He kind of wants Galo to blow him in his office, maybe (definetely) fuck him there, and he can’t do that if the boy thinks he doesn’t like him. 

For now, the time they spend together consists mostly of messy handjobs and blowjobs. 

Once, Galo asks Kray to put his mouth on him, and on a whim, he complies. He finds he rather likes the way Galo’s thighs shake on either side on his head, his moans and whimpers, a steady stream of “ah, ah, _ ah,” _from his mouth, increasing in frequency and pitch as he gets closer and closer to coming. 

Galo will thread his finger through Kray’s hair, but never tug, just twitch against his scalp. And Kray holds his hips down with enough force that Galo will never get more than what he’s given.

The only downside is how long he has to wash out his mouth to get rid of the taste. _ Bleh. _

Galo has also recently developed a fixation on kissing. 

It had been after Kray had gotten them both off, grinding their erections together until they came. Galo just finished wiping his stomach free of semen with his shirt that had been taken off somewhere along the way. 

“Kray,” he called out. “Why don’t we ever kiss?”

“Do you want to kiss?”

Galo nods his head furiously. 

Kray wasn’t particularly interested in any fumbling, chaste kisses Galo could give. He recalls when the boy was even younger - all knobby knees and wide eyes - and how he would press slippery kisses into Kray’s cheek whenever he would visit him at the orphanage he was staying at.

“I saw it in a movie,” Galo had explained, bright-eyed. His thin arms wrapped around Kray’s neck. “Heroes always get kisses. And you’re _ my _hero, so I have to give them to you.”

Kray had laughed and laughed and laughed.

(He has always wondered why the boy was never adopted or taken in by a foster family. He was a bright, enthusiastic child, the kind most were drawn to. Instead, he aged out of the system, going year after year at the children’s home, apparently not wanted by anyone.)

Now, he has that same boy spread out on his bed. Shoulders and arms no longer so slight, but eyes and smile still as nauseatingly bright, teaching him how to kiss with his tongue. 

“Open your mouth and breathe through your nose,” he says lightly, and dives in.

He spends his time mapping out the inside of Galo’s mouth with his own, swallowing every moan and gasp made when he lightly sucks on Galo’s tongue. Galo’s arms wrap around his ribs, hands clutching at the back of his shirt. His hips flex and gyrate, grinding his erection against Kray’s firm thigh as the kiss gets more heated. 

The sound that Galo makes when he bites on his bottom lip is keening and desperate. Their tongues slide against each other, sloppy. Saliva dribbles from the side of his chin.

Galo’s close, he can tell, so he slides his cool hand up Galo’s chest (he’s taken to walking around the apartment shirtless now, finally comfortable enough. Not that Kray is complaining) and thumbs a nipple. 

It’s well received, as any indication from the sharp inhale Galo does. He increases the pressure of his thigh on Galo’s crotch, feeling the hot line of his cock against him. Kray has a hand on the back of Galo’s head, and when he gives a sharp tup, the combined simulation is too much.

Galo comes with a strangled cry, muffled by Kray’s mouth, back arching off the covers. Kray keeps kissing him as he comes down from his high, and when he pulls away, Galo doesn’t let him get too far.

His eyes are hazy and wet, lips so red Kray knows they’ll be swollen later. He’s dazed and panting, chest heaving, so hopefully he doesn’t notice how stiff Kray is when Galo reaches up to pull him closer, kissing the side of his face. 

In an attempt to break away from the uncomfortable display of affection, Kray grinds his cock into his hip. “My turn,” he says simply, and Galo nods enthusiastically at the suggestion, all his energy seemingly returning to him. 

He throws the memory of Galo’s childhood at him when he’s laying in the vee of Kray’s hips to try and return the favor with his mouth. “Won’t you give your hero a kiss?” he asks, just before Galo’s mouth goes in to swallow his cock. The boy turns red, flustered, before he leans down to do exactly that - the little shit.

The kiss is feathery-light, a whisper of touch on the glans of his dick. He would deny with all certainty that it _ did not _ jump in Galo’s hand. 

Later, when he’s finished with his shower and in a fresh pair of pajama bottoms, Galo brings it up again. “I can’t believe you remember that. The hero gets his kisses thing.”

“How could I forget?” He gets under the cover, lets Galo tuck himself into his side like Kray knows he likes. It’ll be a little difficult to get up later, but Galo has always been a deep sleeper, he’ll escape somehow. “You were so cute.”

Galo huffs in embarrassment, but underneath it all there’s joy - happiness at the thought that Kray would remember something seemingly so small that Galo did for him.

It makes him sick.

Just before Galo drops off, he asks a question, softly. “Hey, do you really not like kissing?”

Kray hums noncommittally. “I don't particularly like it,” Galo goes quiet and still at that, reminiscent of how he would get when he got upset as a child. He sighs mentally. There’s only one way to fix this, and it’s really not a large loss for him to indulge Galo in this. “But you can ask for them if you like.”

Galo gasps, like he’s surprised he could be allowed this much, and giggles - a happy, helpless sound. “Ehe he,” he smiles wide enough to split his face in two and snuggles closer into Kray’s chest.

Galo's quieter than you would think in sleep, and moves even less so. It took a few nights of Kray hoping he would just roll away to the other side of the bed to no avail for him to realize this. 

Kray peels away an hour or so later, and it’s simple to remove Galo from his body.

When he makes his way out of the room, he doesn’t see a pair of eyes watch him leave.

-

It’s an evening in the middle of the week. Galo had popped in unexpectedly, as he had gotten into the habit of doing. He seemed extra fidgety tonight, somehow, but Kray didn’t pay too much attention to that as he quickly ushered him in. 

Usually, Kray would just allow it, and spend his night teaching Glao how to do new things with his tongue. But he’s been partially busy this week - a prototype for a new machine had malfunctioned, leaving several staff members injured. 

He has to deal with paperwork, and lawsuit threats from the families, even though they all signed a form before working here saying that they knew the risks involved. It’s not Kray’s fault that no one can read. 

At least no one had died. It’d be such a headache to deal with the outburst from the media. 

And so, instead of spending his time doing Galo he’s stuck filling out forms on the table in his bedroom, while the boy lays on his stomach on the bed, browsing on his phone. 

Maybe an hour or so passes of just silence and the scratch of Kray’s pen on paper when Galo calls for his attention. 

Galo doesn’t quite look him in the eyes, fidgeting. “I was wondering, um, why we haven’t - you know,”

“Why haven’t we what?”

He’s still not looking at him, finding more interest in picking at the corner of a pillowcase. “Why haven’t we, er, gone all the way yet.”

Oh? 

Is that why Galo had looked so uncharacteristically nervous at Kray’s front door earlier? Because he wanted to bring this up? 

Kray is pleased pleased pleased. He leans forward on the table, resting his chin on his clasped hands. “Have you thought about it? Me fucking you,” Galo lets out something like a strangled whimper, face flushed. Kray decides to have some fun with it. “Is that what you want? For me to spread you wide and push my cock into you?”

He can see Galo get hard from where he’s sitting

Galo squirms on the bed. “Yes,” he whispers, breathy and hot. 

“Do you know how to get it in though?” Galo freezes at that, nervous. “I thought so. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you. Take off your clothes, Galo.”

-

“Are you -” Galo asks, stuttering. “Are you just gonna sit there?”

“It’s your first time Galo, you have to figure out how to do it yourself,” Kray sits on his chair, legs crossed. "I won’t always be there to help you, after all.”

Galo is naked save for the sleeve covering his scars on the bed. Kray, himself, didn't even know whether or not he wanted to see the boy's arm. So when Galo hesitated a bit, Kray saved them both the trouble and told him to keep it on. “It’s just embarrassing, y’know,” Galo mutters, flushed face hidden by his bangs as he tucks his chin against his chest. 

“Mm," he hums. "Spread your legs now.” 

Galo gets a pretty pink all down his chest, but he obeys anyway, feet flat on the bed as he’s propped up on pillows by the headboard. However, he’s still using his hands to cover his most intimate parts. That won’t do. 

“Move your hands Galo,” he says. Galo only squirms in discomfort.

“I don’t know about this, Kray. Can’t you just come over here and do it for me?”

“Galo,” and the boy jumps at the hard tone of his voice. “Did you not hear me? Move your hands.”

“But -“

“Have I ever done anything you didn’t like?” He throws out, patience worn thin by the paperwork he had been doing. “I’ve only made you feel good haven’t I? Can’t you do something I like for once?”

Trembling and small under Kray’s gaze he agrees. “Okay…” he whispers. 

“Okay?” Kray asks, not really meaning anything by it. But apparently Galo didn’t know that because he shakes even harder, says “Okay… sir,” and moves his arms to rest on either side of his body, exposing his half-hard cock and pink hole. 

Fuck. You’d think Galo _ wanted _ Kray to fuck him up. If Galo had been anyone else, he would think it was on purpose. “Good boy,” he praises, and watches Galo shiver at the words. So easy, his boy is. “See? Was that so hard?”

He spends a few moments just looking, paying attention to the nervous way Galo’s fingers bunch up the sheets, how he can’t quite keep still, the way he chews his bottom lip. 

“Galo,” he calls again. “Look at me.” 

When Galo finally tears his gaze from the corner of the room, Kray sees his cock jump on stomach when they make eye-contact. 

“You like it,” Kray says plainly, “being watched.” Galo whines and shakes his head.

“Just by you, sir.”

Kray takes a deep, calming breath. 

“Let’s do something a little more fun, hm? Get your fingers nice and wet for me. Like how I taught you to get my cock wet.” Galo sucks on his fingers slowly, just the way Kray likes. Tongue sliding in between the crack of his fingers before he swallows them. He does it until the digits are shiny with saliva, the excess running down his arm and chin. “Good, try to put a finger in.”

It goes in easily enough, his tight rim giving way to the digit with enough pressure from Galo. “Ngh,”

“Feel good?” Kray has already unbuckled his belt, drawing his thickening cock from his pants. 

“Weird,” Galo says. “But - but it’s not bad.”

“Curl your finger up, towards your stomach, until you find a spot that feels good.” It takes a few moments of Galo fumbling inside of himself, eyebrows screwed up in concentration, before he finally brushes against his prostate. His eyes fly open, mouth in a small, wet _ oh _. 

He lets Galo play with himself until he’s leaking precome all over his stomach, making little breathy whines and moans. He tells Galo to add another finger, and he does, with a little more difficulty than before. 

Galo seems to have figured out that if he keeps touching his prostate, he can distract himself from the pain. But that’s not what Kray wants. Too soon after Kray is urging Galo to put in another. 

Galo is hesitant, wary after the amount of discomfort he had with the second one. But a sharp “Galo,” from Kray has him moving to do so. 

With nothing wet to ease the way, the process is slow. He’s biting down on lip so hard, Kray thinks it might bleed as he tries to force himself open. 

“Kray,” Galo whimpers. “Hurts.” Kray could feel his own cock jump at the words. “I can’t like this Kray, I can’t,” he’s begging, erection wilted on his stomach, and probably on the verge of tears. Kray probably should've waited a little longer to avoid this exact situation, and feels annoyed for having made a mistake. 

(_Or angry,_ something deep inside him says. _We're always so angry._)

Kray tilts his head back and lets out a dramatic sigh, letting his irritation be known. “You can’t even do this much, huh.” It’s not phrased as a question. Galo flinches on the bed from the words as he pulls his fingers out of his hole. Kray moves from where he's sitting to kneel on the bed by Galo, erection still in hand. 

“Sorry Kray, next time I’ll - “

“I don’t need your excuses,” Kray nudges at Galo’s cheek with the head of his cock, gesturing for him to open his mouth. “Make it up to me. And keep the two that you fit in you, you’re not done yet.”

  
  


Galo latches his mouth onto Kray dick, eager to make amends. Kray has a tight grip on the back of Galo’s head, and starts shallowly fucking his throat. 

He takes it so much easier now, having learnt how to relax his muscles and properly breathe through his nose so he doesn’t pass out. Although, on some nights, that’s Kray’s goal. 

(He hasn’t quite reached it yet. He hopes to do so before Galo gets too used to swallowing down his cock.)

He rolls his hips leisurely into Galo’s face, watching him fuck himself with his fingers, stretching that tight hole for the first time. Galo has his own cock fisted in his other hand, which Kray allows only because of the fact that it would be more fun to teach him how to come untouched with his own fingers. 

Galo comes first, having been keyed up for longer than Kray has, over-sensitive. The moan that Galo lets out over the mouthful of his erection has Kray following not very long after. 

Kray’s hips stutter and he pulls out so only half of it is in Galo. “I’m going to come, don’t swallow,” he says, hand stroking the rest of his length as he climaxes. 

Galo dutifully restrains himself from swallowing, keeping his lips around the load even as he pulls off Kray’s dick. He’s confused when Kray tells him to spit it out into his hand, but does it anyway. 

“There’s the lube you wanted, go ahead, use it.”

Galo looks nervous. “Kray I just came - “ he tries to reason, but Kray doesn’t care about that. 

He tucks himself back into his pants, redoing the the belt. “You were calling me ‘sir’ earlier, what changed?” he interrupts. 

Galo swallows hard. “Please sir, I can’t.” Kray decides he likes the way Galo’s mouth makes the word sound. He’s going to make that a habit. 

“I’m not asking you to do anything difficult, Galo. I’m not making you do anything new. You just have to make yourself come. You’ve done that before,” He takes on a patronizing tone, like he’s talking to a child and explaining something very simple. 

“I know but,” Galo tries again. Kray is getting more and more annoyed about the fact that the boy is being so difficult tonight. Wasn’t he the one who brought it up in the first place?

He decides to end the back and forth. “You’ve already disappointed me tonight, Galo. Are you going to do it again?”

After a long moment, Galo shakes his head. “No… I won’t.”

Galo’s body seems to watch to shake apart as he puts his fingers back into his ass, feeding Kray’s cum into it, the rim easily parting for them again. He grips his dick, probably thinking that it would be better to end it sooner than later, only to regret it when he realizes with a jolt that it’s too sensitive to touch. 

It doesn’t take very long for Galo to break. “I can’t, I can’t,” he chants, hips tilted as if he could get away from his own fingers. 

“You can’t?” He tugs Galo’s hand out of his swollen hole and the boy slumps over in relief. “I’ll be nice today, I’ll help,” and Kray shoves his own two fingers, thicker than Galo’s into his ass. 

Galo screams, back arching off the bed. 

“Kray, Kray, Kray, _ sir please, _don’t - “ Galo cuts himself off with a moan. His thighs tremble and twitch with each curl of Kray’s fingers. He’s crying now, for real this time, tears of overstimulation running down his face. His chest jumps in great big heaves as he sobs. 

Galo grips Kray’s wrist out of desperation, begging him to stop. An unbreaking flow of “nonononoplease. _ Please _,” But Kray doesn't. He wouldn’t stop even if Galo actually tried to force him off. Soon he’ll learn it’ll be no use to beg, though he hopes Galo doesn’t stop completely, he finds he rather likes the sound of it. 

There’s something so satisfying in seeing someone unwillingly fall apart at your hands. Even as Galo pleads for it to end, he’s so hard he’s leaking again, hips unconsciously grinding into Kray’s hand. Pretty soon even the begging stops, replaced with Galo just holding on as he cries out. In pain or pleasure, even the boy himself couldn’t possibly answer. 

Good. it’d really be a shame for _ this _ to already be too much for him. 

There’s no warning for when he comes. Galo seizes up as if he’s been electrocuted, and finishes with a strangled yell. Kray keeps fucking him with his fingers through it, only pulling out when Galo goes limp against the pillows. 

He lays there, boneless, Kray’s semen leaking out of his swollen hole, as if he had been fucked instead. He’s stopped crying, the last of the tears still evident on his face. 

“You see?” Kray says. “I knew you could do it. You’re such a good boy, Galo.”

Galo shakes and shakes and shakes. 

-

The next morning, when Galo had regained enough control in his legs that he wasn’t wobbling like a baby deer anymore, he leaves to go back to his apartment. 

“Galo,” Kray calls just before he opens the door. 

He turns around. “What is it, governor?”

Kray makes his way to him and squeezes his ass. Leaning down to speak into his ear, Kray whispers. “Get yourself ready like that before you come here next time. Maybe then I’ll fuck you.”

Galo squeaks in response. His face is still on fire as he exits the building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we ended this one pretty strong guys. Galo POV next chapter!! V excited I'm gonna make him so sad >:)) I'm gonna obliterate that twunk.
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter I'm @teathymee !!! kraygalo nation rise


	3. he loves me, he loves me not. I love him, I love him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly all of his firsts are Kray's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was kinda harder to write than I thought hasjhflas Galo emotion,,,Galo sexy time,,,it's hard

Galo is over the moon when Kray first invites him to spend time together. 

Kray Foresight! His hero! Governor of the city and he can make time for _ Galo _? 

He hasn’t really seen very much of Kray since his time in the orphanage, when Galo was small enough to feel bad for, and Kray wasn’t yet swamped with the responsibilities of running a city. 

The orphanage isn’t a bad place to be. The workers and volunteers are nice enough. The only people he really had trouble with were the kids, but that was probably because he would make too much noise in his sleep from the nightmares he had after the fire. 

He woke up crying more nights than not. Reaching out and screaming for his parents. Mostly, the other kids were sympathetic for the first few nights, aware of his loss, but that wore out quickly. 

After three weeks of being woken up by screams, even the nicer ones would look at him with annoyance on their faces as he cried in his bed at four in the morning. 

Sometimes, some of the older boys would corner him behind the building after nights he woke them up, and only left marks in places easily covered up by tee-shirts and long pants. 

He learned how to keep a secret, and how to sleep quietly (but not peacefully) not long after. 

The highlights of those days were always when Kray would come and visit him there. His silver lining. He’d bring him small toys and pieces of sweet candy. He’d lift him up and carry him in his arms when Galo asked him to, which was every time he saw him. 

Galo nearly had a tantrum when he found out he was growing, because big boys don’t get carried, and if that was the case he wanted to be small forever! It’s okay even if he can’t become a firefighter like Kray for being small, because Kray will still carry him. It’ll be safe and warm and maybe he’ll even get to fall asleep on his shoulder instead of getting yelled at by the other kids for hogging him.

The man was busy -_ is _busy - Galo understands that. So it’d really be too much to ask for him to see him once a week. 

A volunteer tells him he shouldn’t be looking for a parental figure in Kray, but he doesn’t get it, his parents never treated him the way Kray does. 

They’ve always been busy people, needing to go on business trips here and there. But it was okay! Galo was a big boy, he could take care of himself. 

So of course the one time Galo begs them to stay with him would be on the night their house would get burned down by a Burnish fire. 

He wakes up from the heat, the sharp scent of smoke - he’s always been a light sleeper, after all. 

Fire. There’s a fire in his home. 

His heart is pounding as he scrambles out of bed to rush over to his bedroom door. He checks the doorknob to see if the flames are directly in front of him, just like his teacher taught him in class. 

When confirming that the metal doesn’t feel burning hot, he opens the door. 

A wave of heat hits his face, making his eyes water, but he pushes on anyway - he needs to find his parents, they’ll know what to do. He makes his way down the hall, covering his mouth and nose even though it doesn’t do much. 

He’s stopped by a blazing wall of heat, barring him entrance to where the master bedroom was.

“Mom! Dad! Where are you?” he yelled, hoping that maybe they'd be in the kitchen downstairs, instead of trapped in there. If they’re trapped in there they’re dead. Galo has seen enough fire safety videos and movies about firefighters and disaster movies to know what happens, even if he doesn’t do well in school.

Screaming, heard over the roar of the flames, makes him go ice cold even in this heat. As he stands there, frozen, a piece of debris falls to the left of him, catching on his arm. He screeches in pain. It’s too dry for him to cry any tears. 

There was a wall of fire between him and his parents bedroom, and he could hear them scream, but he was so scared. So scared, and it was hot and his arm hurt and he just wanted to _ leave. _

So he runs as fast as his legs could carry him, dodging flames and falling debris as best as he can. 

_ Sorry, _ he thinks, guilty in a way his young mind almost can’t process. _ Mom, Dad, I’m so sorry. It’s my faulymyfaultmyfault. _

When he finally makes it out a man is out there waiting for him, and he doesn’t hesitate to throw himself into his embrace. He feels arms wrap around him hesitantly, like the man is shocked he came out. 

The man stays with him while he tries to cough the ashes out of his lungs, gripping the back of his neck hard, grounding him. Neighbors gather around the street to watch as his home is reduced to dust. 

“My parents, _ my parents, _” he’s sobbing out, still too dehydrated for any tears. The onlookers gaze at him pityingly, but none reach out to comfort him. But the man stays with him until the ambulance and the firefighters come. 

The paramedics rush him out of there, and all he remembers of that are is the man sitting in the ambulance, watching him the entire time. He's watching him on the ride there, and when the ER nurses wheel him away.

He’s there when he wakes up, and when he’s telling his story. 

When he tells the doctors that the man saved him from the fire, the man looks surprised, then almost relieved. 

Galo doesn’t pay very much attention to that, however. The man tells him his name is Kray Foresight, and the rest is history. 

(That’s what happened. It was really his fault. If only he hadn’t asked for too much, maybe then they would still be alive. But when he wakes up in the hospital, what Galo remembers is this:

A tall, heroic man storming into the house to save him, whisking him away from the fire and from his parents. 

He didn’t run away; he didn’t have a choice.)

He’s too much for the other kids, too loud, too distracted, too _ annoying _. He’s too much for a lot of the adults. But Kray never treats him like that. Kray listens to his rambling about the stray cat that wandered its way in, and how he befriended it. He doesn’t call him a nuisance when he accidentally stretches his shirt on his climb up. 

Kray doesn’t tell him how much work he is to take care of, doesn’t make him feel guilty for wanting too much, and Galo loves him for it. 

The visits grew further and further apart as he gets older and Kray gets busier. He’s running a company now, Galo is probably pretty low on his list of priorities. 

A few families and come looking to adopt, but they never want him. He doesn’t mind though. He only wanted to become family with Kray. 

A few times, he begs for just that, and is gently shot down every time. Kray is too busy, he can’t take care of a kid, no matter how self sufficient and quiet and good Galo vows to be. 

He tries harder in school, and does pretty well for a while, before realizing it wasn’t enough to make Kray want him and decided the results weren’t worth the effort. 

Maybe that’s where his need to please Kray comes from, a lingering idea that if he makes Kray happy enough, he’ll want to keep him. 

Honestly, he doesn’t really like the things that Kray likes all that much, but he wants to make Kray happy. 

So now, he lets Kray use his throat until he feels like passing out, let’s him say mean things sometimes to him because he knows Kray doesn’t mean it. 

There are some things he does like, though. Like when Kray taught him what a real kiss was, his body firm and warm against Galo’s. He loves kissing, it’s the only time he gets to hold Kray and be held back. 

Kray likes to wrap his hands, or just an arm around Galo’s waist, and in those moments he feels so safe and warm it makes all those other times worth it. 

For example, he doesn’t really like doing it anywhere where they could get caught by other people. But he doesn’t think he’s gotten Kray to come faster than that one time when Galo was visiting his office and he was shoved under the desk and had a cock rammed down his throat.

Thankfully, he’d learned ways to stop his gag reflex or else Kray’s secretary would have to call someone up here to clean up his vomit.

Speaking of Kray’s secretary, Biar was in the room too, going over reports with him while Galo was sucking dick under the desk like a pervert. 

Galo’s head rested in between Kray thighs, he holds the cock in his mouth until his hair is tugged sharply, a signal for him to move. 

_ But Biar is still here! _He yells to himself in his head, like Kray would be able to hear him if he thought it loud enough.

He hopes to make his reluctance to do so by not moving, but after a long moment, Kray tugs at his hair impatiently.

They still talking - something about a few employees not listening to instructions given by Kray, resulting in some loss. 

“Yes,” Galo hears Kray say to Biar. “Please make sure to punish them appropriately. I do hate when people don’t listen to me.” The grip on his hair tightens, so much so that Galo starts to tear up in pain. 

Well, he doesn’t want to make Kray mad, and Biar will probably be nice about it if she finds out, even if it’ll be super embarrassing for him.

So he starts moving as quietly as he can, heart pounding so loudly he can’t hear anything else. 

He really hopes Biar doesn’t notice the strangled moan he makes when Kray nudges his hard cock with his foot. Galo can practically hear Kray in his head. _ You really didn’t want to earlier? When you’re this hard? _

But he can’t help it! He likes sucking Kray off, likes the heady taste of him on his tongue, like the groans he lets out - sounds that _ Galo _makes him make. 

Mostly, he likes having proof that Kray wants him. 

It continues like that for a while longer, Galo’s mouth moving up and down on Kray cock as he just grips onto Kray’s pant leg. He’s grinding himself down on Kray’s shoe, barely remembering that Biar was in the room and he needed to be quiet. 

When Kray finishes, he pulls Galo to the root of his cock and spills down his throat so he can’t make a noise, while he makes Galo make a mess in his underwear with his foot. 

He leaves his dick to soften in Galo’s mouth, only pulling out when Biar leaves. Galo’s a mess when he does, but Kray pets his head and calls him a good boy, so he thinks it’s worth it. 

The only other time Kray came as fast was when Kray squeezed his chest together and fucked his cock in between his pecs to finish in Galo’s open mouth. Kray had called them ‘tits’ as his cum cooled on Galo's chin and lower lip, and he got so red he felt dizzy. 

“They’re not _ tits, _” he complained as Kray kneaded and squeezed them with the palms of his hands. 

“They are though,” Kray said mildly. “Look how nicely they fit in my hands.” 

The only thing he would want in this relationship that they had is for Kray to listen to him a little more, he thinks. 

When Kray fingered him that first time he was so scared because even though he was begging Kray to stop he just didn’t listen. 

It felt good but it also hurt so much and it was too much, too much, too much, and _ Kray please stop. _

But he came, in the end. Doesn’t that mean that Kray was right? Wasn’t he just doing something good for him? He should be grateful, even if it hurts a little. 

And what’s a little pain to him? He’s going to be the number one firefighter! He should be able to handle something like this. 

At home he sits legs spread apart, like how Kray instructed him to do. He works himself open with one and then two fingers, curling them up into his prostate to help him relax. With the help of lube it’s not as painful to try to fit in a third as it had been that first night. 

But it still hurts. Bad enough that he has to take a moment to catch his breath and get used to the stretch. 

_ It’s for Kray, _ he thinks. _ Kray will be proud of me. _

And that’s why he keeps pushing himself. That, and the memory of his lips stretching around Kray’s thick cock, and he knows it’s going to be a struggle to get inside of him if he doesn’t do at least three. 

Maybe four. He doesn’t like pain as much as Kray might think he does. Definitely four. 

He’s stroking his cock to help him relax, and knows his blushing all the way down his chest. 

When the fourth finger finally does pop in, he lets out a load moan. He’s stretched so wide. He wonders how different it’ll be with Kray’s cock, with his hands pressing bruises into Galo’s hips. 

Galo wonders what he’ll look like when he comes, he wonders if he’ll let him kiss him. 

When he pulls his fingers out, his hole is loose and slightly gaping. He shivers at the sensation. He wonders how quickly he can get to Kray’s apartment. 

-

He’s flustered when Kray opens the door, hair damp, a little bit darker from the water. 

Kray pulls him in for what seems to be a hug and squeezes an ass cheek, making him yelp. He smells like that expensive aftershave he always uses, and admittedly Galo is a little obsessed with it. 

“Did you get yourself ready?” Kray asks casually. Galo can only shyly nod into his chest. They make their way to the bedroom, Galo’s heart pounding the whole way. “Get on the bed and strip.”

Galo fumbles with his clothes, getting caught in his shirt for a second as he lifts it over his head. He sits in bed, knees to his chest, a little shy. “You too,” he says. “You too.”

“Hm?” Kray hums from the side of the bed, taking out a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand. “Sure.”

Galo watches red-faced as Kray peels of his shirt, revealing his tight, defined stomach and the broadness of his shoulders. His prosthetic is a cool, crisp white. 

The bed dips beneath his weight, and he moves Galo around until he’s on his hands and knees, facing the headboard. 

Galo gets a little nervous and almost - sad? Disappointed? He sort of always imagined his first time with him on his back holding on Kray and getting to look at his expressions. And Kray would smile at him and make him feel better when it hurt and kiss him all over. 

Doing it from behind feels a little more… impersonal. But it’s alright! Communication is key in a relationship! He should just let Kray know what he wants!

“Kray,” he calls out, turning his head back. “Can we - the front -“

Kray doesn’t let him get it out, though. “It’ll be easier on you like this,” he says as he holds Galo’s hips still. 

Well, it’s okay, Kray knows best, after all. Of course he does, he’s more experienced! Galo should be happy that Kray cares about him enough that he thought of what position would be good for Galo.

But still… 

“Wait!” He cries out loud enough for Kray to pause for a moment. “Um, can we kiss first? I’m nervous.”

Kray stares at him for a long, hard moment. So long that he almost regrets asking for it. But it’s his first time and he’s scared and he wants a kiss so badly that he manages to hold Kray’s gaze. 

Eventually, Kray complies. “Alright,” he says. “Come here.” 

He breaks into a grin and throws himself at Kray, wrapping his arms around Kray’s broad, broad shoulders. 

Galo gasps as Kray lets himself into his warm and willing mouth. The kiss takes all the oxygen out of his lungs, makes his head spin. The hot slide of Kray’s tongue and the hand that gropes at his chest forces a moan out of him. 

When Kray (sadly) pulls away, Galo is pliant as he’s rearranged back on his knees and elbows, thighs nudged apart to show his hard cock hanging heavily between his legs. Kray spreads his ass, exposing his hole and making Galo flush in embarrassment.

Kray says something, but Galo is too preoccupied with how he must look back there to really listen. When Galo doesn’t respond, though, he lands a slap on his ass and throws him the bottle of lube. 

“Come on, show me how you open yourself up for cock.” 

“What!” Galo says, turning to look at him, face pink. “Kray no, that’s embarrassing!”

Kray only frowns, talking in that voice he used to use when Galo was misbehaving as a child and didn’t understand why he had to do something. “Galo, I only want to see if you did it properly. I’m not small. You could get hurt.”

He can’t exactly argue with that logic, so he pours a good amount of lube into his hand, and reaches behind his cock to slip his fingers inside of him. The first one slides in easily, barely any resistance at all, so he’s quick to put in a second one.

He keeps stretching himself open, rushing a little because he knows Kray is watching. 

Kray’s hands are holding his asscheeks apart, and even if Galo can’t see it, he knows Kray’s eyes are trained on the way his hole stretched around his four fingers. 

His face is on fire. This is so embarrassing! A particularly good thrust of his fingers makes his hips jump, and involuntarily, he lets out a moan. He nearly loses himself in the feeling of fucking himself on his fingers, his untouched cock dripping onto the sheets below. 

His other hand comes up the cup his chest and pinch a nipple. That always felt nice when Kray did it for him. He had never known he was so sensitive there before. 

“Take them out,” Kray tells him. His voice is rough with desire, and it makes Galo shiver in delight, goosebumps forming on his skin. _ He _did that. “I want to fuck you now.” Galo hears the crinkle of the condom and then feels the erection bump against his hand. 

Galo’s fingers come out with a wet slide, and he knows Kray sees how his hole doesn’t close all the way when he’s empty. Kray’s body looms over his own, a hand leaving his hip presumably to line up his cock to his entrance. 

The hot, blunt head of Kray’s cock presses against the rim of his ass, and Galo gasps as Kray pushes into him. 

Even with his fingers having loosened him up, it’s still a tight fit. The slow, even press of Kray’s dick has him clutching the sheets in pain and just a little pleasure when Kray nudges into his prostate. 

When Kray’s finally bottomed out, Galo’s panting, rhythmically clenching and unclenching around his cock to get used to his size. Even with the pain, he’s still hard, the head of his cock ruddy with desire.

“What, you like having my cock inside of you that much?” the tone is almost mocking, but Galo doesn’t pay too much attention to that. 

“You feel so big inside of me,” Galo sighs, not really thinking about it. And Kray does. He feels so full, like Kray is pressing everywhere inside of him. He can’t tell if it feels good or not, but it’s _ Kray _. 

He feels Kray hands tighten around his hips, the temperature difference between them making Galo dizzy.

“Shit,” Kray says, and fucks him. 

If he was overwhelmed when Kray was simply still inside of him, he doesn’t know how to describe how he feels when Kray starts moving. The drag of his cock when he pulls out makes Galo whimper, and then scream when Kray slams right back in. 

His back bows when Kray nails his prostate, making him cry out. Kray pauses for a moment, making Galo think he’s letting him catch his breath, but he’s proven wrong when Kray just fucks right back in, hitting that spot again, and again, and again. 

He drops from his elbows, supporting the weight of his body with his chest and shoulder, face turned to the side so he can breathe. 

Galo’s outright wailing, sobbing as he clutches the sheets with one hand,the other reaching behind him to grab Kray’s wrist and try to get him to _ stop, stop please, it’s too much, I can’t take it. _

But just like the time Galo fingered himself in front of him, Kray doesn’t stop. If anything, it feels like he thrusts into him even harder. He’s definitely going to have bruises in the morning. He wonders if he’ll be able to feel Kray’s hands on him again if he presses into them later. 

Galo’s crying, trembling like a leaf. His cock is hard and leaking all over the sheets. He lets go of Kray’s wrist to try and pull on his aching cock, desperate for relief, but Kray snatches it back, trapping it behind Galo’s back. 

“No,” Kray breathes into his ear. “You’ll come just like this.” 

Galo whines, half out of his mind. He can’t. He’s never come like this before. He’s scared. “Kray,” he cries out, no room in his head for any other words. “_ Ah! _”

But then Kray bites down hard enough on the crook of his neck to draw blood, and Galo’s vision goes white as he comes. His muscles seize up as he nearly tears the sheets, hips jolting, the orgasm seems to last forever.

He hears Kray groan when he tightens up around him, shaking as Kray fucks him through his climax. Galo’s so full and hot and happy. He’s crying and his head feels so light it’s almost like he’s not in his body. 

He’s limp, just letting Kray use his body how he wants, sobbing each time the cock inside him brushes against his prostate, the overworked bundle of nerves sending sparks up his spine. He thinks he’s drooling; his face is wet with tears. 

When Kray is about to come, his thrusts get shorter, grinding deep inside Galo. He whimpers, it’s almost worse when it’s deep and slow, he’s so sensitive he can’t take it. He might get hard again at this rate. But then Kray groans and spills inside the condom, and Galo is just relieved that he can rest now.

Kray pulls out and lets go of his hips. Without Kray holding him up, Galo collapses onto the bed, boneless. His rim feels swollen and tender, and he can’t close it no matter how hard he tries. He feels the excess lube leak out of him, wet and messy. 

He feels so empty without Kray filling him up. He doesn’t know if he can stand up with how badly his legs are shaking. 

When they’ve cleaned up, Galo savors the moments he gets to snuggle up in Kray’s chest and feel his arms wrapped around him. He wishes he could have this forever. 

But later in the night, when he’s pretended to fall asleep, he watches as Kray carefully get out of bed and leave the room, like he always does.

Galo doesn’t mind it too much, maybe Kray just has a hard time sleeping around other people. He already has so much, he shouldn’t ask for any more. 

It’s okay if Kray doesn’t love him like Galo loves him. He’s waited this long, and now that he finally had him, he can wait even longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sowwy if it wasn't sexy enough,,,,,porn is hard,,,,,
> 
> also this made me kinda sad writing because Galo really does like Kray so much I'm so sorry my boy it's not looking to hot for you in the next chapter. 
> 
> I'm still @teathymee on twitter if u wanna hang ;))


	4. blindspots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a crack in Kray's mask, but Galo likes to pretend it's brand new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe sorry I've been gone other brain worms have been taking over me for a while. I have........so many google docs open.......
> 
> anyways I've added a new tag and stuff hope you all like it!!

When Kray gives Galo a recommendation for Burning Rescue, he doesn’t think Galo would come back alive from the first mission. The boy is stupid, naive, and foolishly idealistic. He’d probably burn to death trying to save someone guaranteed to die because he didn’t know when to quit. 

He’s a bit sweeter to Galo in the time before his first mission as an official member of Burning Rescue. It’s mostly because of the good mood he gets into thinking about never having to deal with Galo again.

Galo just eats it right up, all pink cheeks and shy smiles around him. Kray would see him rub at the bruises on his neck with something like soft reverence in the mirror. On nights where he was particularly bold he’d tell Kray he loved him as Kray fucked into his pliant body. 

Kray never says it back, kissing Galo’s mouth to avoid a verbal response. Galo never complains. 

How pitiful.

There’s no feeling that could compare to the relief of hearing that Burning Rescue was being dispatched to the scene of a Burnish fire, Galo in tow. Finally, he’d be gone. Kray would have to pretend to be heartbroken for a little while, make a show to the press about how much he misses his pseudo-charge. 

If he bounces back a little too quickly he can always say that Galo wouldn’t want him to mourn forever, he’d want Kray to move on to prevent something like this from happening ever again.

He has it all mapped out in his head, nearly word for word, of what he’s going to look like, what he’s going to say to the public. 

But Galo doesn’t come back in a body bag. He’s so shocked he’s almost numb when he sees Galo arriving victorious, a hero. There is fury like no other threatening to burn him from the inside out. 

Galo looks to his direction, head high, eyes bright. He is proud, brilliant in his youth and accomplishment. 

Galo is alive. Galo is a hero. 

Kray sends him a message to come by his apartment tonight. 

-

He hears Galo let himself in with the key he gave him as Kray is setting things up. Galo had been stupidly happy, near tears when Kray presented him with the little piece of metal. He couldn’t get himself to show the same level of regard Galo did for the sentiment of having the key to his apartment, but he thinks Galo was too busy to notice. 

Galo hugs him from behind (Kray has to hold back a shiver of disgust), peeking from his back to look at the items on the dresser he has that are different than the usual - a blindfold and a length of rope. 

“What’s this for?” he asks curiously. 

“I wanted to try something new tonight, if you would be willing.”

Galo nods along easily, stupidly trusting. “Yeah of course, if that’s what you want.” He hugs Kray a little tighter, forehead resting on his back. The silence is anticipatory, like Galo’s just dying to say something. Kray can probably guess what. 

“Kray, did you see the news?” He asks hesitantly. 

“I did,” Kray answers simply. He knows what Galo wants, but he’s going to make him work for it. “What about it?”

It reminds him of when Galo was younger and would bring in pictures and test scores, eager for a word of praise or a pat on the head, but still so shy when asking. His eyes would be trained on the ground, plump cheeks rosy as he fidgeted in front of him, needing to be urged to encouraged to keep speaking. 

Galo squirms uncomfortably, the habit still having stuck around, Kray supposes. “Did you see what I did?” he prompts. 

Kray turns his body around, still letting Galo hold him around his waist. “If you want something, you have to ask for it clearly, Galo.”

Galo whines, face flushed as he bites his lip and adverts his eyes. 

“I did good today, right? Can I have a kiss? Please?”

Kray chuckles, an empty laugh even to his own ears as he cups the back of Galo’s neck. “Come here,” he says. Galo lights up, starry eyed and rosy cheeked, like all those years ago, and leans up to catch Kray’s mouth in his. 

Galo makes a small noise in the back of his throat when Kray slips his tongue in, stretching the back of his shirt in his clenched hands. 

The kiss is long, and when Kray pulls back, Galo’s eyes are glassy with tears, his lips slick and shiny with spit. 

“Get on the bed now, Galo,” he tells him, voice even. Galo obeys, as he always does, knowing now the words mean to get naked before Kray turns around. 

Though, Galo still doesn’t know how to present himself, sitting awkwardly balled up on the bed, not looking Kray in the face. 

“Galo,” he calls out as he approaches him. “Turn around with your hands behind your back for me.”

Obediently, he sits on his knees with his back to Kray. He makes Galo put the blindfold on himself, and when he finishes, Kray ties Galo’s wrists together in a tight knot, 

Galo pulls against the ropes, testing them out. “Um. They’re a little tight?” He tells Kray hesitantly, but Kray isn’t in the mood to pretend he cares about Galo’s comfort tonight. 

“Don’t worry, they’re supposed to be a little tight,” he says instead, manhandling Galo into the position he wants. 

He lays Galo on his back, feet flat on the bed, thighs splayed open, exposing everything. He’s already half-hard. Slut. 

He moves to be in between Galo’s legs and lines himself up to his hole. It twitches against the head of his cock. 

“Did you prepare like I told you to?”

Galo nods. 

“Good,” he says simply and thrusts into Galo in one smooth stroke. Galo keens, throwing his head back against the pillows, exposing the fragile skin of his neck, the lines of his ribcage as his chest pushes up. 

He has his hands on Galo’s thighs, holding them apart as he carves his shape into Galo’s body. 

His arms flex as they strain against the ropes, back arching into an elegant curve. Galo gasps and chokes with each thrust into him, making helpless little sounds. 

His thighs twitch and his hips jolt as he tries to receive Kray as best as he can, not able to fuck back as he often does in other positions. Kray likes it that way - when he closes his eyes, he can pretend it’s not Galo if he isn’t moving or speaking. Maybe Kray should gag him next time. 

Kray takes his anger out on Galo’s body, slamming into him so hard he knows Galo will be feeling this for days. Maybe if he fucks a limp into him, he’ll trip up on a mission and finally just _ die. _

Galo’s whining, chest flushed pink, the speed and strength behind Kray’s thrusts overwhelming him. 

“Kray,” Galo moans. His eyebrows are scrunched up, maybe in pain, maybe in pleasure. Kray wouldn’t care either way. “You’re - _ ah - _ you’re too rough… slow down…” Galo gasps, nearly unable to speak in full sentences. 

He doesn’t know why that sets him off, but suddenly Kray is angry, so angry he can feel the ice from the covering on his arm going into overdrive, trying to stop him from burning down his own apartment. 

Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, _ shut up. _

He shouldn’t be here. He should be in his office, in fake mourning, writing up his statement to the press. He should be getting his suit ready for the funeral, closed casket of course, preparing his speech for when Galo’s body got put into the ground. 

Instead he’s fucking some kid who _ should _be six feet under right now. Instead he has to keep playing nice, keep playing house, keep acting like he hadn’t wished Galo dead ever since he ran out of that burning building and into his arms. 

So Kray slowly slides his hands up to wrap around Galo’s neck, and squeezes. Tighter and tighter and tighter. 

Galo only moans at first, the restriction of blood flow making him lightheaded and dizzy. But as Kray keeps tightening his grip, he’s soon unable to breathe properly, and he cries out, panicked. 

(But Kray wouldn’t actually hurt him, right?)

His arms strain against the rope as if he wanted to reach up and take those hands off of his throat. “Kray… stop… please…” he gasps. “... hurts… can’t…. can’t breathe….”

He’s glad Galo can’t see his face right now, he doesn’t think he could keep off the fury and hatred hidden even if he tried. 

Kray has always been in control - always. Ever since his parents died when he was young and he vowed to never feel so helpless again. He knew he’d never make any connections with the personality that he had, so he crafted a new one, a mask to put on to the public and his peers. 

Because friends share papers, and friends share research, and friends help other friends when they’re in need. 

And he made a lot of friends by smiling and telling them what they wanted to hear. 

His mask is perfect, it’s never slipped. 

Until he became a Burnish, and every repressed emotion he’s ever had boiled to the surface and burned down a building. 

He’s not guilty for killing them - he’s relieved, even. With everyone in the house dead there would be no one to be suspicious of him, no potential witnesses to his crime. 

But then this little boy runs out of the burning building, and suddenly he has a living, breathing representation of his failure. 

(One who looks at him with stars in his eyes, who thinks the world of him, with such devotion that he could be sick. Who does he worship? A hero that doesn’t exist, who would do anything to get the upper hand. He is a foul imitation of a good man, he’s accepted it long ago, but he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to keep it up in private, how much he’ll be willing to let out. 

But he has a feeling that if he does it right, Galo would gladly step into the arms of the beast, for no reason other than blind loyalty.)

He’s lied and he’s cheated and he’s killed to get where he is today. But this kid - this trusting, too kind, too honest kid - he managed to get to where he is without any of the underhanded methods Kray used again and again to keep his place in the world. 

What does this mean? That’s he’s _ better _ than him? This pathetic, stupid little brat? Kray won’t stand for it, he can’t. 

He could kill him, could do it right now. Poison him or lock him up and let him starve in the cells he has underneath the building of his company. 

Galo thrashes in the grasp, writhing on his cock. It’s pleasurable, both the feeling of Galo gripping his cock and the power rush he gets, feeling the life fade out the boy by his very own hands.

He’s going to stop, of course he is. Do you know what a scandal it would be if his practical charge was found strangled to death in his bed? 

Besides, they taught him how to hold his breath in training, he can last a little longer. From where he is, it doesn’t even seem to be much of a struggle for Galo anyway, seeing as his cock is still hard. That might have something to do with that fact that Kray is still thrusting into him, hitting his prostate with practiced precision. 

He’s going to come, even if Galo doesn’t. Maybe he would fuck him with more skill than the brutal way he’s fucking into his body if he were feeling nice, but he doesn’t feel nice today. 

Eventually, his hips stutter, and he comes inside of Galo, hands tightening just a little more as his body tenses in orgasm. 

And to his surprise, Galo comes too, insides rippling around him, painting his own stomach white. His back arches off the bed with the forces of it. Kray’s grip loosens, and it’s enough for Galo to breathe again.

He’s panting and coughing, his chest heaving as his lungs greedily suck in oxygen. When he finally has the breath to, he starts sobbing. There’s nothing for a long while, nothing but Kray’s own panting breaths and Galo’s weeping. 

The blindfold is damp with tears, some of them slipping out from underneath the cloth, making trails down Galo’s face. Still he cries, until the tears run dry and there are only wet, shaky exhales. Galo’s always been good at stopping his tears, a habit from all the way back when Kray would pat him on the head after he had calmed down. 

Once his breathing is even enough, he starts frantically struggling against the bounds. “Let me out, _ please _, let me out, take them off, take them off, take them off,” he begs repeatedly, only stopping to let out more hitched little sobs, the frenzy bringing him to tears again. 

Kray pulls out, taking a second to admire the way his cum slips out of Galo’s fucked loose hole. If there’s one thing he could say he liked about Galo, it was his body, after all. 

Galo’s cries grow increasingly more annoying the longer he doesn’t untie him, so he flips him around and loosens the knot around his wrists. The skin around them is rubbed red and raw from all the struggling he did- it looks bad enough to be concerning if he were anyone else. 

The first thing Galo does is lift the blindfold out of the way, palms coming up to wipe away the tears and snot of his face. He curls into a tight ball, arms covering his face as he weeps quietly to himself. He’s a pathetic picture, marked up, fresh bruises that’ll doubtlessly deepen into dark, dark purples, crying to himself with no comfort. 

Kray needs to do some damage control. He has to make Galo happy, it wouldn’t do to have a sad faced Galo walking around and telling everyone Kray was the one who did that to his neck and wrists. 

He gets up from the bed, slipping on a clean pair of underwear, and heads off to the bathroom, leaving Galo on the bed. It’s not cruel, Galo probably doesn’t want to be around him right now anyway. 

(But he’s wrong, wrong, wrong. Comfort is not something Galo had a lot of since his parents died, and he would take it from anyone over having none at all. Even from the one who hurt him.)

He makes his way to the bathroom, and splashes his face with ice cold water. He practices gentle smiles in the mirror to give to Galo, and purposefully loosens the tightness in his shoulders. 

Walking back into the room with warm washcloths, he reviews in his head what he’s going to say to Galo, what lies and excuses are more likely to be believed. But Galo is stupid, he’d take anything Kray gave to him. 

The bed dips when he sits down on it, and while Galo’s tears have stopped, he’s still sniffling with his face hidden in his arms. 

He flinches when the towel touches him, and tries to pull away with a whimper. 

“Shh, I have to get you cleaned up,” Kray soothes, rubbing the cloth down Galo’s legs and over his hole, wiping away the cum and lube that had been dripping out of him. 

When he’s down with that, he carefully cups Galo’s face in one hand, wiping the other washcloth over his tear swollen eyes. He lets Galo wipe his snot off himself, barely holding back a grimace of disgust when Galo blows his nose into it. 

When Galo is just sitting with his knees to his chest, not looking at him, Kray speaks. 

“I’m sorry, Galo. I was just so angry that you risked your life like that,” The excuse is ridiculous, but he doesn’t think Galo will mind.

“And I know it’s your job, but I can’t help but be worried. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you like that,” he says, placating. He opens his arms, putting on the warmest smile he knows how to fake. “Come here.”

Galo, the fool that he is, does. He crawls into Kray’s open arms, tucking his face into the crook of his neck. “I was scared,” he sniffles, voice hoarse. 

“I’m sorry, dear,” he comforts, hand smoothing over the top of Galo’s head. “Next time I won’t let it get that scary, okay?”

The words make Galo jolt in his arms. 

“Next time?” He says weakly, panic bleeding into his voice. 

“Unless you don’t want to, of course. I would never put my needs before yours.” Even if Galo says no, it won’t be too hard to get him to give in some time in the future, when the fear is a little more distant. 

Galo is silent, and if Kray could see his face he would be able to see him biting his lip raw. The fact that he’s hesitating for so long already tells Kray his answer. “Only if you let go faster, okay? I didn’t like it when I couldn’t breathe for so long”

For the finishing touch, Kray gives him a light kiss on the forehead. “Of course, but if it makes you feel any better, you could always just think of it as firefighter training. You won’t be able to breathe very well in a burning building, after all.”

The suggestion makes Galo a little more animated, and paleness of his face recedes marginally. “Yeah,” he says. “Like firefighter training. Thank you, Kray.”

Kray doesn’t know why he’s thanking him, maybe it’s to convince himself further that Kray wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. That he only wants the best for him. 

Huh. That was easier than he thought it would be. Honestly, he doesn't know who could blame him if they found out about this anyway. Is is really his fault when Galo just does it to himself? When Kray barely even has to try?

Kray smiles in amusement. “Now come here, you were a hero today, and the hero needs his kiss, doesn’t he?” 

And Galo, the lovesick idiot, leans into him. Just as always. 

-

Remi minds his own business. 

He’s good at that, keeping to himself and not asking about anything that he shouldn’t know. 

But when Galo is changing in the locker rooms, purple hand shaped bruises on his neck so deep he knows the person who gave them to Galo wanted to seriously hurt him, Remi can’t help but ask. 

Galo is a good guy, loud and a little obnoxious sometimes, but he’s lovable once you get to know him, so genuinely kind. 

“Galo,” he calls out. “What happened to your neck?”

Instead of maybe the panicked avoidance he expected, Galo turns a shade of red, covering up his neck in what is definitely embarrassment and _ not _nervousness. 

But still, Remi isn’t convinced. Even when Galo smiles very softly and says, “My boyfriend.”

“Really,” Remi says. “Those look like it hurt Galo. Have you told anyone about this?”

Galo shakes his head vehemently. “No he would never hurt me for real. We’ve already had a talk about this.” His smile gets sheepish. “And plus, I liked it.”

Okay, ew. He didn’t need to know that about Galo. 

“Okayyyy,” he says. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Galo smiles. “I’m fine, thanks for asking Remi. And I mean it, my boyfriend is the best!”

Remi sighs, but inside he’s relieved. 

If it happens again this bad, he’ll talk to Galo again, but he seems really happy, and he’s strong enough to fight back if it’s really bad anyway. 

The worst part now is him knowing that Galo is into this kind of thing. No shame, but he would rather not think about his coworkers having sex. 

Remi holds back a shiver, he hopes he doesn’t see _ whip _marks or anything, and he tells Galo as much. 

Galo just laughs, and gives Remi a playful nudge. 

But whatever, he’s glad Galo happy, the dude deserves it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how much longer this fic is going to run but if y'all have any suggestions on what sex things they should do or what u wanna see let me know either in a comment or you can dm me on twitter @teathymee!!


	5. form-fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo wants to be better - for Kray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been forever since I last updated but this chapter is a little bit longer than the others so I hope it makes up for it!! also this isn't beta'd bc I'm impatient so I'm sorry for any mistakes

“I love you,” Galo always says before he says goodnight to Kray, in bed or at the door, but he never hears it back. 

Galo used to be sad about this, pathetically so, curled up in the corner of his couch. He’d watched romance films if he came home early enough, and wondered what he could do to make Kray love him like people loved each other in the movies. 

He’d think wistfully about the way his dad would come in the kitchen to kiss at his mom’s cheek, the way they would share jokes and make fun of each other with smiles on their faces. He hopes they can be like that one day, comfortable and casual with affection. 

They have to keep their relationship a secret, for the sake of Kray’s reputation, and he gave Kray his word that he wouldn’t discuss it when any of his friends or coworkers. So instead he’s on discussion boards and relationship forums asking for advice. 

_ My boyfriend won't say I love you back. _

There are some replies telling him to break up with Kray, but he never pays them any attention. They don’t know the full picture. They don’t know how Kray will make him breakfast and tuck his hair behind his ear. Or how he smiles when Galo says something stupid. 

Once, he made Kray laugh, and the sound stuck in his head and heart for weeks afterward.

(And also they don’t know about the tightness in his chest when they have sex sometimes, about how ‘stop’ and ‘no’ don’t mean very much to Kray.)

And they won’t know. There are things a couple should keep to themselves, after all. He read that somewhere - how you shouldn’t make everything public because nobody else needs to have an opinion on your relationship.

But there is something that stood out to him in all the replies he got -

_ Do you guys even go on dates?  _ It had said.

Galo had been affronted at first. Of course they have dates! They eat dinner together all the time and spend the night together and if he’s really lucky then he can get Kray to talk about his day with him. 

But…. 

But they aren’t really dates, he realizes. The dinners are merely a courtesy before they eventually fuck, and Kray doesn’t really invite Galo over to do anything other than that. 

In fact, Kray never seems to want to see Galo other than for that. A few times he had asked Kray if he was free for lunch, and every time he had been rejected. 

But he had just been busy! Kray is the governor of the city, after all, he can’t just drop what he’s doing to have lunch with his boyfriend. Galo has work too - important work. And he would have times where he couldn't meet up with Kray even if he wanted to either. 

But Galo always tries. He tries to make time to see Kray, tries to reach out when he’s free, tries to spend as much time with each other as he can.

So for Kray to seem like he’s not putting any effort into it at all, like he doesn’t care enough to bother with it makes him feel….

Angry isn’t the right word for it - insecure, it’s more like. 

He finally brings it up when Kray rejects dinner with him for the third time in a row, hurt and just a little bit accusing, but what Kray says back takes all of it out of him. 

“You’ll have to forgive me, Galo,” Kray says in that low, sweet voice. The one he uses when he apologizes. “I’m not sure of the best way to do this. This is my first serious relationship, after all.”

Galo can’t help the gasp that comes out of his mouth. “Really?”

Kray gives him a tight lipped smile. 

Aw, maybe he’s embarrassed. “Yes. really.”

“But you’re so - ” he gestures to Kray’s entire being, at a loss for how to explain what a catch he is. “You know. How have you never been in a relationship before?”

“I had a few people here and there, but they were all casual. You’re the only one I’ve ever been serious about.”

And that helps calm his insecurity for a bit. But Kray is a public figure. He’s rich, handsome, and as far as the public knows, he’s single. 

Often, Galo will see a woman on Kray’s arm in the tabloids. Multiple shots of beauty, wealthy women with perfect hair and bodies, talking to Kray with a drink in their manicured hand. And Kray is always laughing, always smiling when he’s with them. 

He doesn’t want to be jealous, or controlling, and he understands that Kray needs to maintain relationships and keep a certain image, but he wishes that Kray would be a little more considerate of his feelings. 

Once, Galo had asked Kray about it, and instead of any real answer, he had responded with, “Don’t you trust me?”

What could he say back to that other than yes?

It had come up again only one other time, when Kray had decided to go to dinner with a few company heads on the night of their anniversary. 

It was an ugly fight. Galo had been so excited to spend the night with Kray, and had even taken off work to make dinner for the two of them. He had Kray’s anniversary gift in a box on the bed, and decorated the kitchen with candles and flowers. 

He was devastated. Crushed. But he was also angry, so angry. And in that moment, he picked that over the hurt. 

“Say you can’t make it.” he said, tone as calm as he could force it to be.

“Galo,” Kray said back in that placating tone. The one he used to use when Galo was just a stupid kid who didn’t know any better. Galo had never hated that tone of voice more than he did that night. “This dinner is with the sponsors for the company. I can’t just -”

Usually he would let Kray explain, let him soothe and comfort him with sweet words until the hurt was gone. But not tonight. He can’t do it tonight.

He knew it was childish before it even came out of his mouth when he said, “More important than me? More important than us?”

“Galo -”

“No! You’re always doing this! Never making time for me, always choosing to do something else rather than be with me, and now you’re going to skip out on me on our  _ anniversary? _ ”

He stepped closer to Kray, where he was standing his ground.

“ _ Galo  _ -”

“I bet I’m going to see you in the news tomorrow with another woman on your arm again. It’s like you don’t even care about me,” he got more in Kray’s face, and he could see the tension rise in his shoulders, how he clenched his fists. “You’re awful. You’re so  _ selfish - _ ”

What happened next was really his fault. He shouldn’t have gotten in Kray’s face. He shouldn’t have yelled. He should’ve just tried to talk to Kray normally, like Kray was trying to do to him.

Because Kray pushed him, hard enough to bruise his side where he hit the countertop. And the abrupt action made him knock down a vase when his hands scrambled to keep himself from falling down.

He could barely hear the shatter of glass over the ringing in his ears.

There was an ugly, ugly pause. They were both staring at each other, and Kray was standing shoulders tight and fists so tightly clenched that Galo almost worried that his nails would break through his skin. 

(He never really thought how much bigger Kray was, at, not in this context, how much stronger the other man was. But he would never hit Galo - of course he wouldn’t.

Even if he looked like he wanted to.)

Kray took a long, deep breath - forcing the tension out of his frame when he exhaled. 

“Why am I even doing this with you?” he said, agitation evident in his voice. “I bet none of those women you’re so jealous of would act like this - they would be mature enough not to be as  _ fucking insecure _ as you are.”

Kray didn’t raise his voice, but his tone was so harsh, cruel even. Galo wished he had yelled instead. 

Then he turned around, opened the front door, and left.

The door slamming close was like a gunshot in the silent apartment, and Galo had thought  _ this was it. _ He had finally become too much of a burden to Kray, too needy, too annoying, and once Kray was done with his dinner he was going to break up with him, and he’d never see his hero again. 

He cried, cleaned up all his decorations, and put all the food into tupperware containers, because he lost his appetite. 

The present stayed on the bed, he bought it for Kray, after all. 

(Secretly, selfishly, he hoped that leaving the present would make Kray feel guilty enough not to leave him. He hoped that maybe Kray would see and open the present on the bed, the one that Galo spent days deciding on, and think  _ wow, my boyfriend loves me so much. I want to stay with him. _

He had left the present on the bed, begging without any words.)

The walk home was excruciating, as the shame weighed heavier and heavier in his chest. Each step felt like a goodbye, it felt like giving up, and he couldn’t do that. 

The phone had rung three times before going to voicemail. 

No, he had thought. It’s just because he’s at dinner right now. He could call Kray in the morning, apologize, and everything would be okay. 

But then one day passed, then two, then a whole week, and Kray hadn’t picked up the phone or answered his texts. In that time, Galo barely ate and slept, jumping when his phone would ring, or when there was a knock on the door. Each time, he wanted it to be Kray. Each time, it wasn’t. 

So when Kray finally showed up at his apartment door just before he was headed to bed early, the elation was quickly undercut by the gut-wrenching possibility that he was there to break up with him in person. 

Galo let him in with a mumbled welcome, eyes focused on the wood floorboards as he tried not to cry.

“Galo,” Kray called out. And yup, this was it. He was going to be dumped by his first love all because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. 

He took a deep, fortifying breath, and braced himself. But when he looked up, there was Kray with his arms open, a gentle smile on his face.

“Didn’t you miss me?” he asked. And the tears that were building in Galo’s eyes finally fell as he broke into sobs. 

“ _ Kray -  _ “ he gasped, throwing himself into the other man’s arms crying in relief at the feeling of his warmth, his solid arms wrapped around him. He tucked his tear-stained face into Kray’s neck, melting at the smell of his aftershave and cologne. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I missed you so much, I’ll never say anything like that again -”

Kray shushed him, petting the back of his head with his flesh hand, heavy and comforting. He plants a soft kiss on the side of his temple, and Galo’s heart flutters in his chest. “It’s okay, Galo,” he reassured him. “I forgive you. I shouldn’t have said those things either.”

Galo shook his head. “I know you were just angry, I forgive you too.”

A hand cups his cheek as he’s nudged back just enough for Kray to see his face. “Thank you, Galo,” he said, and kissed him, soft and sweet. “I have dinner reservations if you’d like to go. Something to make up for last week.” 

Elated, he eagerly agreed. It was all worth it, he had thought. He should’ve never doubted Kray - he was too good for him. 

(Kray never actually said sorry, but Galo was too relieved that he wasn’t leaving him to notice.)

It had been a great dinner, reserved at a place Galo probably couldn’t even afford to step in. They had a private room, served only by people Kray had made sign papers agreeing not to say anything to the press. 

The room was candlelit, quiet classical music playing in the background. It felt too fancy, nothing like anywhere Galo was used to. He felt out of place, awkward, even in the expensive suit that Kray had him change into before they left his apartment. Nothing like Kray, who sat and ordered with confidence, when Galo couldn’t even pronounce half the things on the menu. 

He was self conscious when Kray had to take over and talk to the waiter instead, ashamed. They had just made up, and here Galo was proving just how unsuited he was for Kray and his lifestyle. 

But then Kray held his hand across the table, thumb tracing mindless patterns over the back of Galo’s hand, and everything was okay again. 

The metal of Kray’s left hand was cool and comforting on his overheated skin. It was a bit difficult for Galo to eat with his non-dominant hand, but it was worth it to have Kray hold him for the entire time they ate. 

Although, the best part was when the sleeve of Kray’s suit slid up when he reached for his hand, and Galo saw the watch he had picked out for their anniversary present sitting on Kray’s wrist.

He didn’t cry, but it was a close thing.

When they went back to Kray’s apartment, he was buzzing with anticipation, practically jumping on the other man to kiss him as soon as they closed the door behind him. Surprisingly, Kray was the one to slow it down, cupping his jaw and setting the pace of the kiss. 

It was unhurried, but intense. It made him breathless, and so weak in the knees that the only thing holding him up was the arm Kray had wrapped around his waist to hold them close together. 

In the bedroom, Kray stripped him layer by layer, kissing down his chest as he popped open the buttons of Galo’s dress shirt. It was almost embarrassing; he wasn’t used to getting this much attention. 

“Stop staring,” he whined at some point, laid bare on the sheets and waiting for Kray’s touch. 

But Kray had only laughed and told him he was so pretty. Even if it was just sex talk, it still made him blush all the way down his chest, happy to be praised. 

Kray fucked him with deep, slow strokes, making him tremble and moan. He thinks he cried at some point, and he came while they were kissing, their fingers tangled together on the bed.

When he woke up the next morning, Kray had a white little box with a bow on it - Galo’s anniversary present that he didn’t get the chance to give him until now. It contained a simple, but expensive looking gold chain, and Galo almost refused to accept it until Kray shot him a look and the protests died in his throat.

Kray put it on for him, fingertips brushing the back of Galo’s neck as he opened and closed the clasp. The weight of the chain rested heavy and sure around his neck.

It was one of the best nights of his life. He doesn’t think he’s ever been happier. 

But he never forgot what Kray said to him at the end of that fight. 

In a way, it’s good. He needs to remember that Kray could have anyone, and that he only got lucky to be able to be in a relationship with him. 

It gets him thinking, what does he have that would make Kray want to stay?

He does fairly well on exams and papers, but it’s nothing compared to what Kray does - inventing new devices and machines, talking to the scientists he has working under his supervision. Their senses of humor don’t really match up, and Galo is living off the monthly stipend he gets from the government for being an orphan while Kray lives in his penthouse suite, so it’s not like Kray is dating him for his money either. 

Galo doesn’t have any of the things, so he focuses his attention on the one thing he does - his body. 

In front of a mirror, he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, dressed only in his underwear. Would Kray like it if his chest were bigger? If his waist was thinner? If his ass were fatter?

He thinks about how Kray will slide behind him as Galo’s making dinner and grab his chest, rutting his thick cock against his ass. He thinks about how Kray’s big hands will grip at his ass and thighs when they fuck, how his eyes lose focus sometimes as he stares at how his thumbs touch while they’re wrapped around Galo’s waist. 

He thinks about all of this, and fits a little more gym time into his schedule. 

The thing with Kray is that he forces himself a little to make Galo happy. He gives out compliments he doesn’t really mean, or does things he doesn’t like, like kissing, all because Galo is so needy, so pathetic in his craving for affection. 

So it makes him feel so good when Kray praises him in bed, because when he looks at Kray’s face, he knows he actually means it. 

His hard work eventually pays off after a couple of months. 

He’s riding him, slow in a way Kray usually hates, but allows because he was too tired to want fuck Galo like he usually does. 

Kray’s cock is thick and heavy inside of him, and his hands are hot and cold where he lightly grips the sides of his hips. He rocks back and forth languidly, biting his lip and occasionally bringing a hand up to cover his mouth - Kray wanted him to be quiet. 

But then Kray’s hips rock upwards, and he can’t help the squeak that comes out of him at the sudden motion. This makes Kray snap out of his pleasured daze, moving his attention to Galo. 

He makes a thoughtful sound as he stares. “Did your waist get smaller?” he asks, trailing his fingers up Galo’s sides. It makes him squirm, ticklish. And his hands slide up to firmly grab at Galo’s chest. “And your chest….”

He blushes, shy under Kray’s intense gaze. “I’ve been working out more lately,” he says, moaning when Kray rolls a nipple in between his fingers. 

“Mm,” he hums noncommittally. “I like it.”

The praise makes him tighten up, and they both moan at the sensation. He rocks his hips a bit faster, angling it so the head of Kray’s cock would rub at his sweet spot with each stroke. 

His thighs burn with exertion, but he’s making Kray feel good, and that keeps him going. 

Kray starts to take more of an active role somewhere in the middle, pulling him by the wrists for leverage as he fucked up into Galo’s hole. His back strains as it arches, and he bites his lip to muffle a scream when his orgasm hits him unexpectedly, staining Kray’s stomach and chest with his cum. 

Kray fucks him through it, moving his body up and down on his cock with his arms. Galo feels his cock twitch at the thought of being used like a cocksleeve, just for Kray’s pleasure and nothing more. He doesn’t get hard again, but it’s a close thing.

Galo collapses on Kray’s chest when the man comes, thighs trembling and weak. He can feel Kray’s hands come down to grip his ass, squeezing roughly before lifting him off his softening cock. 

His cum leaks out of him. Kray hums, pleased, and says, “perfect.”

The word makes his heart soar. 

Perfect. Kray thinks he’s perfect.

-

Experimentally, he cycles through different…. personalities, he guessed you could call them, to see which ones Kray liked the best. 

He finds that it really depends on his mood. 

Kray likes Galo to be more assertive when he’s been in a lot of meetings and had to make a lot of decisions. Those days Galo will sit him on the couch and pull down the zipper with his teeth before taking Kray’s thick cock into his throat. 

He likes someone who doesn’t talk or complain very much when he’s had a lot of alcohol in him, when he’s stumbling and unintentionally rough.

He tries not to be around Kray when he’s too drunk, but he found this one out when he visited Kray after a scandal broke out on the news - a woman told the public that her baby was Kray’s son, a consequence from a one night stand. 

Kray had denied all allegations, and Galo believed him. They were still together nine months ago, and Kray would never cheat on him. He wished he could go on television and say so, but they were still keeping their relationship a secret. 

With pressure from Kray’s lawyers, the woman agreed to a paternity test and they were all eagerly waiting for the results.

Galo came into the apartment only to find Kray in his office. The lights were turned down low, with Kray sitting slumped at his desk, looking exhausted. Head propped up on one hand while the other swirled the contents of his whiskey glass around, he didn’t give any indication that he noticed when Galo came in the room. 

“....Kray?” he said softly, quietly making his way towards him. Kray made a low noise, and pulled Galo into him when he got close enough. “Woah -”

Kray had his head buried in Galo’s stomach, unusually affectionate. It was so strange and cute that he almost didn’t notice the copious empty bottles on the floor surrounding them. That’s what made him hesitate when Kray pushed him to lay on his back atop the desk. 

And then Kray pressed their lips together, so suddenly that their teeth almost knocked together. It was sloppy, almost bad, nothing like the controlled dominating way Kray usually kissed him. Galo broke it off, putting some distance between their faces and moving a hand to brush away the loose strands of hair from Kray’s handsome face. 

It’s flushed, nearly pink. How cute, he thought. 

“Baby,” he said, a bit giddy when Kray didn’t tense up at the affectionate term like he does when he’s sober. “You’ve had too much to drink - let’s just go to bed, okay?”

Upset, Kray frowned, grabbing Galo’s wrists and roughly slamming them on the desk, ignoring his cry of pain. “No,” Kray said stubbornly, licking the shell of Galo’s ear. “Want this.”

He made quick work of Galo’s pants and underwear, stripping them off carelessly, leaving them hanging off one of his ankles.

“No, wait -  _ Kray  _ \- “ he cut off with a pained gasp as Kray clumsily shoved his fingers in, the burn of it made his eyes tear up. “Kray please, it hurts, you’re hurting me.”

Kray shushed him, still holding his wrists down. “‘m sorry. It’ll be alright. Just relax, I’ll take care of you, sweetheart.” 

Thankfully, Kray still seemed to have the sense to pull out a bottle of lube from one of the drawers, pouring it messily between Galo’s legs before tossing it to the side. He dragged his fingers through the mess, before putting his fingers back in. Two at first, and then another too quickly for Galo to feel anything but pain. 

The sound of Kray unbuckling his belt and pulling his zipper down sent him into a panic, legs flailing as he tried to get out of the other man’s hold. “Nonono, Kray,  _ wait - _ ”

Kray kisses him, cutting him off. “But I want it. Don’t you want me to feel good? Can’t you just do this for me. It’ll make me happy.”

Galo hesitated. It was all just drunk talk; he shouldn’t even be considering anything right now. But then Kray pouted, kissing him softly on both cheeks and whispering, “Please? Just this once.”

That’s really not fair. 

“Okay… but just this once.” It wouldn’t be so bad, would it? Things would be fine. 

And with barely any prep he fucked him. He thinks he screamed when Kray first pushed in, and was glad the walls were soundproof. It would be horrible if Kray’s neighbors got the wrong idea. 

It was quickly apparent that he underestimated how much it would hurt, because after a minute he was full on crying from the pain and begging for it to end. 

“Kray, Kray please can we stop - I can't do this after all it hurts so much please  _ please. _ ”

Kray covered his mouth with the hand he wasn’t using to hold Galo down. “You already told me it was okay, so just be quiet and let me finish.”

It was harder to breathe with Kray silencing him like this, restricting his airflow so much that he almost passed out until he eventually got tired of holding his hand over Galo’s mouth. 

He tried to keep quiet in the beginning, but eventually gave that up. It hurt, it hurt, it  _ hurt.  _ He wanted Kray out of his body, he never wanted Kray to touch him again.

He begged and cried and bit his lip so hard it bled, but Kray didn’t stop. He wasn't lucky enough to be able to pass out in the middle of it. 

When Kray came into his ruined hole, Galo half expected him to fall asleep on top of him.

But he pulled out, and carried Galo’s exhausted body into bed with him. He felt numb, laying in Kray’s arms as the other man drifted into sleep. A mess of emotions burned in his chest, compounded by the pain in his body. He wanted to leave - he didn’t know if he wanted to come back. 

But he was so  _ tired.  _ So he closed his eyes, and didn’t dream. 

When he woke up the next morning it was to Kray shaking him awake. And at first he thought  _ Good. We can talk about what happened last night and what he did to me and what I didn’t like. Just how we always do.  _

But then Kray, vulnerable and concerned, asked “Did we… did we have sex? I don’t remember much of last night.”

And Galo was so guilty he could’ve cried. What was wrong with him? He should’ve tried harder to stop Kray, but instead he just laid down and took it, and had sex with someone who was too drunk to even remember it in the morning. 

Wracked with guilt, he quietly explained, and Kray had forgiven him for it, and even apologized for causing him any harm while he was intoxicated. 

He skipped work because he couldn’t walk, and spent the rest of the day at Kray’s place recovering. In his head he vowed to himself to never be alone with Kray when he’s that drunk ever again. 

He’s horrible. He’s glad Kray could forgive him.

But even though Kray likes Galo to act a little different depending on the situation, most of the time he wants him to be very obedient, and just a little dumb. 

Not too much of course, that would be obnoxious, but Kray likes to correct him, or laugh when he says something a little stupid. 

So, he still says “I love you,” at the end of the night to Kray, and when he doesn’t say it back, Galo does what he knows Kray likes - 

He plays dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the sex was not so sexy ;((( I don't like writing porn that much honestly ahsfjhsakjf. And sorry if I haven't responded to your comment if you've given me one!! There are kinda a lot of them and it makes me nervous and I don't really know what to say but I'm super grateful to everyone who's given me any kind words it's really the only thing that keeps me writing this :,^)) 
> 
> also I kinda wanna make a kraygalo playlist so if you have any suggestions PLEASE tell me


End file.
